Manchas
by Miss Just
Summary: Manchas essas que simplesmente o tornavam ainda mais especial. - JSP/TL


Fic escrita (a correr muito) para o _IV challenge Relâmpago_ do fórum **Marauders Map**.

**_Avisos:  
_**Esta fic contém slash - relação homemxhomem - explícito. Alguma coisa contra, o **x** no canto superior do ecrã serve de alguma coisa.  
Aos restantes, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_**Manchas**_

Era calor que sentia consumia-lhe o corpo e a alma, deixando-o entregue ao prazeroso delírio e ao pecado. Não sabia explicar, mas tinha a certeza que o corpo de James era algo com que ele não conseguia viver sem. A forma como James se movia sobre si, quase que serpenteando por entre os lençóis de linho branco. A forma com ele lhe sorria, ou até mesmo como ele o beijava ao de leve. James tinha um vigor e uma intensidade subtil que Teddy, simplesmente, sabia amar.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir o tímido calor dos primeiros raios de sol da alvorada a baterem-lhe no rosto. Sabia que as suas íris estavam douradas, reflectindo o brilho do sol e a paz da sua alma. Focou a sua visão no homem deitado a seu lado e não resistiu a deixar-se divagar nos detalhes do rosto perfeito de James. Na forma como os cabelos negros caíam sobre a face de traços clássicos, de como os olhos se fechavam, de como os lábios suaves se encontravam entreabertos, ou até mesmo de como a sua pele ganhava uma tonalidade mais clara com o sol da manhã.

Levantou a mão direita, lenta e calmamente, hesitando por breves momentos, antes de afastar uma mecha de fios negros da frente do rosto de James. Ele era perfeito, disso não havia dúvida. Contudo, Teddy admirou-se ao sentir a mão do moreno a agarrar a sua e um delicado beijo a ser depositado sobre a sua pele. E estremeceu levemente, como sempre fazia quando James lhe tocava, sentindo um calor incontrolável apoderar-se da sua face e sabendo que tinha acabado de corar. Isso apenas porque o toque de James era único, era delicado e intenso, suave, dedicado e atencioso. Tudo aquilo que nunca ninguém pensaria que James fosse capaz de ser.

Ele sorriu e Teddy simplesmente sentiu-se corar ainda mais. Não podia evitá-lo, o moreno exercia aquele efeito nele de todas as vezes que se viam, de todas as vezes que falavam, de todas as vezes que ambas as peles roçavam uma na outra, sendo de propósito ou por mera casualidade. E atrás da pele desnuda das mãos vinham os braços, e o pescoço, e os lábios. E sem que Teddy percebesse, já estava envolvido no corpo de James, sentindo-o, querendo-o, desejando-o. Deixando que as suas emoções comandassem, que os toques o levassem, que todo aquele sentimento que o impedia de tocar em James por iniciativa própria, desaparecesse, só para regressar quando voltasse a abrir os olhos.

Ele amava quando as pontas dos dedos de James lhe percorriam, delicadamente, as costas em toda a sua extensão, desde o fundo até ao topo, seguindo pelos ombros, descendo pelos braços, terminando com as mãos de ambos entrelaçadas. E então ele adormecia - ainda era demasiado cedo para levantar -, mesmo sabendo que James o olhava com atenção, observando cada mudança de tom nos seus cabelos ou o tímido desaparecer das manchas da ruborização do seu rosto.

Voltava a abrir os olhos, ao sentir os lábios veludosos de James sobre a sua face, roçando os seus, depositando delicados beijos sobre a linha do maxilar, acordando-o com a sua delicadeza única. E era então que Teddy sorria abertamente, esquecendo toda a timidez sem fundamento que tivera anteriormente - ou pelo menos, grande parte dela - e, sem deixar que os seus olhos fugisses dos de James, segurando o corpo do homem entre os seus braços, sentindo o calor da sua pele, querendo-o ali para sempre.

Era então que James sorria, passando os dedos longos pelos fios de cabelo - naquele dia, azul escuro - de Teddy, deixando que o rosto dele se afundasse na curva do seu pescoço, para sentir os lábios do amigo provarem a sua pele, beijando-o lentamente, quase que hesitando entre cada beijo. James segurava o rosto de Teddy em seguida, levantando-o para apenas tocar com os lábios nos dele. E então viu, novamente, aquelas tímidas manchas avermelhadas que coloriam a face perfeita de Teddy. Manchas essas que não eram fruto da sua condição de metarmomago. Manchas essas que simplesmente o tornavam ainda mais especial.

James sorriu.

Teddy sorriu com ele.

E as manchas com os sorrisos desapareceram.

* * *

**N.A.:** Primeira JS/TL que escrevo. Já queria ter escrito há mais tempo, mas não tinha surgido oportunidade. De qualquer forma, não gostei muito de como desenvolvi as personagens e a minha ideia da caracterização do Teddy é completamente diferente. Tinha pensado numa coisa mais intensa e agressiva, mas não estava a conseguir desenvolver o item "Fogo e Gelo" como queria e então decidi-me pelo "Timidez" o que me levou de imediato para uma fic com demasiado açúcar.  
Bem, eu até gosto da fic e escrevi com carinho, mesmo sabendo que o Teddy não é assim (para mim!)

**Review!!  
**_Just_


End file.
